Bittersweet
by HunHannie
Summary: [Chapter 3] Sehun adalah siswa bodoh yang selalu diejek teman-temannya. Tidak punya teman dan selalu sendirian. Tapi Sehun punya seseorang yang sangat disukainya. Luhan. Dia menyukai Luhan. Namun Kris membuat Sehun sulit menjangkau Luhan. Padahal, tanpa disadari oleh Sehun, Luhan juga menyukainya. Pair : HunHan slight KrisTao. Jika penasaran, monggo dibaca!
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet**

**By : HunHannie**

**Main cast : Luhan and Sehun**

**Other cast : Kris/Yifan, Tao and other**

**Rated : Masih T dan akan M**

**WARNING : Ini FF BoysLove, typo yang bertebaran, plot cerita yang tidak nyambung sama judul, cerita yang membosankan dan yang lainnya.**

**...**

HunHan always be one!

**...**

Sehun menatap Luhan didepan sana dengan pandangan sedih. Sehun sudah menyukai Luhan sejak dulu, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak berani mengatakannya. Luhan terlihat sangat dekat dengan Kris, dan Sehun tidak berani melawan pemuda tinggi itu.

Sehun sadar kalau ia sudah kalah bahkan sebelum bertempur.

Kris itu sangat pintar, selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna disemua mata pelajaran dan sangat rajin. Sedangkan Sehun? Dia payah disemua mata pelajaran. Selalu dikatai all-zero karena memang Sehun selalu mendapatkan nilai nol saat ujian.

Kris menguasai banyak jenis olah raga, terlebih basket dan baseball. Sedangkan Sehun satu jenispun ia tidak bisa. Dan Sehun selalu dijadikan bahan bully-an oleh teman-temannya karena semua hal itu.

Sehun tidak pernah punya teman, tidak ada orang yang mau berteman dengan orang bodoh dan pemalas sepertinya. Sedangkan Kris, semua orang menyayanginya, semua orang menyanjungnya karena semua kelebihannya. Banyak yeoja yang mendekati Kris, bahkan namja juga.

Sehun selalu iri pada namja itu. Sehun iri pada semua yang ada pada Kris, terlebih Sehun iri karena Kris bisa dekat dengan Luhan tanpa takut ditolak.

"Hai?" Sebuah suara lembut membuat Sehun kembali menapaki bumi. Mata Sehun membulat saat tahu siapa yang menyapanya barusan.

"Lu-Luhan?!" Pekik Sehun tertahan. Namja itu menatap horror namja manis yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Sumpah! Sehun tidak pernah berharap Luhan akan menghampirinya dan melihat ekspresi horrornya. Sehun hanya belum siap berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Nde, ini aku Luhan, Sehun-ah." Luhan tersenyum lagi pada Sehun, kali ini lebih manis dan benar-benar membuat jantung Sehun seakan ingin meledak.

"Ka-kau mengenalku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sediri. Ia heran kenapa Luhan bisa mengenalinya? Padahal Sehun adalah salah satu siswa yang tidak dianggap disekolah.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan teman sekelasku."

Sehun baru mengerti. Ia ingat kalau dirinya dan Luhan adalah teman satu kelas, begitupula dengan si perfect Kris.

"Ah, ya. Aku baru ingat kalau kita sekelas." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Namja yang biasanya selalu ia perhatikan dari jauh sekarang berada tepat didepannya dan tengah memberikan senyum yang benar-benar membuat Sehun melayang.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Sehun-ah?" Luhan bertanya seraya merapatkan posisi duduknya pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun justru malah berusaha menjauh dari Luhan. Pemuda itu bukannya tidak mau berada dekat dengan Luhan, hanya saja ia benar-benar gugup dan belum siap bila berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan.

"Wae, Sehun-ah? Apa kau takut padaku?" Nada bicara Luhan terdengar sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak akan menangis. Jelas saja Sehun langsung panik dan refleks mengelus punggu ramping Luhan.

"Kumohon jangan menangis. Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu, Luhan-ssi." Ucap Sehun yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Jinjja?" Mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu menatap Sehun. Wajah cantik Luhan begitu dekat dengan Sehun hingga wajah Sehun yang biasanya pucat berubah menjadi merah layaknya kulit apel yang sudah matang.

"N-nde." Jawab Sehun dengan gagap.

Mata Luhan berbinar cerah ia dengan polosnya memeluk tubuh Sehun yang terbilang atletis untuk ukuran namja yang kurang olah raga.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, Sehun-ah!" Seru Luhan riang gembira. Tangannya masih memeluk erat tubuh Sehun tanpa tahu kalau orang yang sedang dipeluknya hampir pingsan karenanya.

"Lu-Luhan-ssi, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukkanmu? Rasanya sesak." Sehun berbisik lemah diatas kepala cokelat Luhan. Padahal sebenarnya Sehun bukan sesak, ia hanya merasa harus segera pergi dari Luhan dan pingsan ditempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh mata Luhan.

"A-ah! Mianhae, Hunnie. Seharusnya aku tidak memelukmu tadi." Luhan yang baru sadar akan perbuatannya segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ternyata juga sama merahnya dengan wajah Sehun. Dan apa-apaan tadi? Hunnie? Itu adalah panggilan terkonyol yang pernah keluar dari mulut Luhan. Tapi ia senang karena Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

"Se-sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku lupa kalau tadi dipanggil oleh Henry sunbae." Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun segera angkat kaki dari sana dengan langkah yang oleng. Namun baru tiga langkah, Sehun sudah ambruk di atas lapangan yang terbalut rumput hijau yang subur.

"SEHUN!"

Suara teriakkan Luhan adalah hal terakhir yang didengar Sehun, setelahnya Sehun tidak mendengar apa-apa selain merasakan tubuhnya yang digotong oleh tangan beberapa orang.

"Hiks... Sehun-ah... kau harus bangun, kumohon..."

Suara serak milik Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar dari pingsannya. Hangatnya genggaman Luhan juga membuatnya tersadar. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya lalu melotot tak percaya saat melihat Luhan tengah menangis disampingnya dengan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Luhan.

Ia jadi merasa akan pingsan lagi. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkan hari ini.

"Sehun? Kau sudah bangun?!"

Seruan Luhan membuat Sehun kembali membuka matanya saat hampir pingsan lagi.

"Syukurlah!"

Satu pelukkan erat Sehun rasakan lagi. Pelukkan yang terasa menyesakkan namun begitu hangat.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang serak.

"Ani! Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Gara-gara pelukanku di taman tadi jadi membuatmu pingsan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Ah! Ternyata Luhan mengira Sehun pingsan karena pelukkannya? Sehun sedikit bersyukur karena Luhan tidak mengetahui penyebab sesungguhnya Sehun pingsan yang ternyata karena dirinya yang terlalu shock akibat Luhan yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Meski pelukkan Luhan juga ikut menjadi akibat dari pingsannya Sehun.

"Err, Luhan-ssi, kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu? Rasanya aku ingin pingsan lagi karena kau memelukku terlalu erat."

"Eh? Mi-mianhae, aku lupa." Wajah Luhan memerah. Lagi-lagi ia lupa diri. Seharusnya ia lebih bisa menjaga imagenya dan belajar dari kesalahan terdahulu.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat gugup, tapi ia berharap kegugupannya akan segera menghilang jika ia berbicara dengan Luhan.

Luhan menggelang imut didepan Sehun.

"Wae?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Aku ingin menjagamu disini. Walau bagaimanapun juga aku yang membuatmu pingsan. Jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku." Jawabnya.

Sehun kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada Luhan.

"Sehun-ah?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh Sehun. Jadi Sehun diam saja karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku..."

Mata Sehun membulat ketika melihat jam yang tergantung pas di dinding ruang UKS. Sudah pukul 15 sore dan itu artinya ia terlambat masuk kerja part-timenya.

"Luhan aku harus segera pulang! Aku sudah terlambat masuk kerja." Seru Sehun panik. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Luhan, namja itu langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Padahal sedikit lagi." Luhan berkata Lirih. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Padahal sedikit lagi, Sehun." Ucapnya lagi.

"Sedikit lagi aku bisa mengatakan kalau 'aku mencintaimu'."

Dan keheningan menemani Luhan setelah itu.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru menggema dilorong sekolah yang hampir kosong. Kris meremas tangannya dengan kuat. Ia begitu khawatir pada Luhan. Pemuda itu tidak masuk jam pelajaran terakhir tadi, dan sangat wajar kalau seorang kakak khawatir pada adiknya.

Kris sudah mencari keseluruh ruangan disekolah, namun nihil, Luhan tidak bisa ia temukan dimanapun. Tapi sebuah ruangan yang tidak terpikirkan dibenak Kris membuat namja tinggi itu menghenentikan langkahnya.

"UKS? Ya! UKS! Aku belum mencari Luhan di ruang UKS!" Seru Kris. Ia memutar langkah kakinya menuju UKS yang berada dilantai satu. Ia berharap-harap cemas dalam percalannya menuju UKS.

Dengan perlahan Kris membuka pintu ruang UKS yang sudah ditemuinya. Ia hampir berteriak kesal pada Luhan kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara tangisan lirih Luhan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, namja tinggi itupun langsung menghampiri Luhan. Menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan perlahan.

"Lu?" Bisiknya. Luhan langsung menoleh kearah Kris dan langsung memberikan pelukkan erat pada namja tinggi itu.

"Yifan..." panggil Luhan disela tangisnya.

"Sssttt, jangan menangis, Lu. Aku disini." Kris berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Tangannya yang besar membelai punggung Luhan yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Hiks..." Tangis Luhan masih belum reda dan Kris masih setia menenangkan pemuda cantik itu.

"Sudah baikkan?" Kris bertanya ketika suara tangis Luhan sudah berhenti. Ia merasa Luhan menganggukan kepala didada Kris.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia tidak mau memberitahukan alasan mengapa ia menangis, karena jika Kris tahu kalau ia menangis karena Sehun, Kris pasti akan menghajar Sehun. Dan Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahuku. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Kris bertanya lagi.

Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia mengelap sisa air matanya kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Ide yang bagus." Katanya dengan suara yang kembali ceria.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Aku sudah membawa tasmu tadi."

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat tasnya sudah berada ditangan Kris. Ia kemudian mengambil tas itu dan meletakannya dipunggungnya lalu bersiap pergi dari sana.

"Ayo Yifan!" serunya.

"Ayo." Kris menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Menarik tangan Luhan agar berjalan beriringan dibelakangnya.

Tapi-

KRUYUKK

-suara perut Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Kris tersenyum maklum.

"Kita makan dulu sebelum pulang." Putusnya. Luhan pun mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau ia setuju.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Lu?" tanya Kris menghapus keheningan diantara dirinya dan Luhan.

"Aku ingin makan jajangmyeon." Jawab Luhan antusias. "Dam juga minum bubble tea." Tambahnya.

"Oke!" Seru Kris seraya menghentikan taksi didepan gerbang sekolah.

**...**

HunHan always be one!

**...**

Singkat cerita, Kris dan Luhan sudah sampai ditempat makan yang mereka inginkan. Disebuah Kafe yang jaraknya dekat dengan rumahnya. Kafe yang baru buka namun terlihat ramai sekali.

"Pelayan!" Seru Kris seraya mengacungkan tangannya pada seorang pelayan bertubuh tinggi namun ramping yang tengah membelakanginya.

Pelayan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah mendekati meja yang ditempati oleh Kris dan Luhan.

"Ya, anda mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya pelayan ber name-tag Tao itu.

"Dua porsi Jajangmyeon, satu gelas kopi hitam dan segelas Bubble Tea rasa Taro." Jawab Kris tanpa melihat pelayan itu.

Sang pelayan mencatat dengan cepat pesanan Kris. "Baik, akan segera kami persiapkan." Ucap pelayan itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kafe yang baru buka bisa seramai ini." Kata Luhan seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru kafe yang terkesan sederhana namun begitu enak dipandang.

"Mungkin karena pelayannya yang memiliki wajah bak pangeran. Lihat saja, rata-rata pengunjung disini adalah gadis remaja yang makanannya tidak tersentuh sama sekali dengan tatapan yang hanya menatap para pelayan itu. Ck! Dasar anak perempuan." Kris menutup kalimatnya dengan memutar matanya dengan malas.

Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Kris benar, hampir semua pengunjung di kafe ini adalah para siswi dan mahasiswi dengan makanan yang masih utuh. Luhan kemudian menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati punggung tegap yang sangat dikenalinya.

'Sehun? Kenapa Sehun ada disini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Luhan penasaran, ia hampir berteriak memanggil nama Sehun sebelum suara nampan yang beradu dengan meja mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Makanan anda sudah siap, tuan." Ucap pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanan Kris. Pelayan itu meletakan makanan dalam nampan tadi satu persatu dengan gerakan yang gesit karena ada seorang gadis yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri mengacungkan sebelah tangan dan memanggil pelayan itu.

"Semoga kalian menikmati makanannaya." Kata pelayan itu dengan senyum manis.

Kris mendongkak kemudian terdiam ditempatnya ketika melihat wajah pelayan itu. Namja itu masih tetap terdiam meski pelayan manis yang tadi melayani mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan mejanya.

"Kris? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kris baru tersadar saat pundaknya digoncang pelan oleh Luhan.

"Aku baik, Lu." Balas Kris sedikit telat. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengaduk Jajangmyeon milik Luhan lalu meletakan mie hitam itu didepan Luhan setelah bumbunya tercampur dengan merata.

"Makanlah." Kata Kris dengan lembut. Namja itu menyempatkan mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang sebelum mengaduk Jajangmyeon miliknya.

"Trimakasih, Yifan." Balas Luhan. Luhanpun dengan senang hati memakan makan kesukaannya itu meski dalam hati ia masih memikirkan Sehun dan masih berusaha mencari keberadaan namja itu dalam kafe. Luhan sempat menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan, tempat dimana ia menemukan punggung tegap yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah dua orang siswi yang sedang mengobrol. Tidak ada Sehun disana. Tapi Luhan masih tetap penasaran akan keberadaan Sehun ditempat ini.

"Kau mencari siapa, Lu?"

Pertanyaa Kris membuat Luhan kaget setengah mati. Pemuda itu langsung menggeleng cepat kemudian melahap makannya tanpa suara.

Diam-diam Kris juga mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kafe, mencoba menemukan seorang pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan makanan ke mejanya dan Luhan.

'Aku yakin itu Tao.' Bisik Kris dalam hatinya. 'Aku sangat yakin.' Tambahnya, masih dalam hati. Kemudian seorang pelayan tinggi melewati mereka dan sukses membuat Kris kaget.

"Sehun?! Sedang apa kau disini?" Seru Kris seraya menarik tangan si pelayan tinggi yang ternyata Sehun itu.

"E-Eh. Kau? Kenapa bisa mengenaliku?" Sehun berkata panik. Ia sudah mati-matian berusaha agar tidak dikenali oleh dua orang namja itu, tapi nyatanya Kris masih bisa mengenalinya.

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenali siswa bodoh sepertimu, hah? Sekarang kau bertingkah seperti orang miskin dengan bekerja di kafe ini? Kau ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah, heh?"

"Aku tidak- aku..." Sehun tergagap. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam yang seolah bisa membunuhnya ditempat itu juga.

"Kurasa sekolah tidak keberatan jika harus mengeluarkan siswa bodoh sepertimu." Timpal Kris sadis. Sebenarnya Kris bukan tipe orang yang bisa membuli siapa saja dengan mudah seperti yang sedang ia lakukan pada Sehun. Tapi ketika Kris berada dekat dengan Sehun, entah kenapa emosinya selalu meledak. Entahlah, mungkin karena Luhan pernah bilang kalau Ia menyukai pemuda yang sedang diejeknya itu. Dan Kris sungguh kesal ketika mendengar Luhan mengatakan hal itu.

"Kris, kumohon hentikan. Ini tempat umum, kau membuat perhatian banyak orang tertuju pada kita." Luhan mencoba menengahi. Tapi sejujurnya ia hanya ingin membuat Sehun lepas dari Kris yang selalu mencari ribut jika berurusan dengan Sehun.

"Kau selalu saja membelanya." Ujar Kris tak terima setelah ia melepaskan Sehun.

"Kau tahu aku menyukainya, Kris." Ucap Luhan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Luhan mencoba menghindar dari tatapan tajam Kris yang selalu ia takuti.

"Maaf. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyukai namja bodoh itu." Kris menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya dan menggantinya dengan tatapan lembut yang biasa ia tujukan pada Luhan.

"Kumohon, jangan sebut Sehun bodoh lagi." Ucap Luhan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca hendak menangis.

"Kenyatannya Sehun memang bodoh." Kris tidak mau kalah.

"Kau selalu seperti ini, Yifan. Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku!" Luhan berseru kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kafe.

Kris melongo tak percaya. Apa-apaan tadi? Luhan pergi hanya karena Kris menyebut Sehun bodoh? Itu memang keterlaluan, tapi tak biasanya Luhan marah dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Ia jadi sangat khawtir.

Setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang, Krispun pergi menyusul Luhan yang sudah tak terlihat.

**...**

"Hah, aku hampir berteriak girang ketika bertemu dengan Kris tadi." Seorang pelayan dengan kantung mata hitam menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap namja seumurannya dengan pandangan yang entahlah, mungkin kasihan?

"Kau bagaimana, Sehun-ah?" Tanya pelayan itu pada pelayan yang ia panggil Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tao." Pelayan itu berbisik lemah.

"Ternyata kita memang senasib kawan."

Sehun dan Taopun kembali melakukan tugas mereka sbagai pelayan sebelum bos mereka yang tegas tapi sangar memotong gaji mereka karena bermalas-malasan saat bekerja.

TBC or END?

Berniat untuk review? nge-fav? nge-follow? terserah reader! #tebarkissuntukreader


	2. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet**

**By : HunHannie**

**Main Cast : Luhan and Sehun**

**Other cast : (Chapter ini gak ada cast lain.)**

**Rated : Masih T**

**WARNING : Ini FF BoysLove, typo yang bertebaran, plot cerita yang tidak nyamput sama judul, cerita yang membosankan, dan yang lainnya.**

**Author note : Maaf updatenya lama, maaf juga gak bisa balas riview, maaf juga kalau chapter ini gak nyambung, dan beribu-ribu maaf lainnya dari author, tapi juga beribu-ribu terimakasih untuk reader!**

**...**

***HUNHAN***

Sore itu, hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul dengan derasnya, termasuk daerah dimana sekolah Luhan berada. Hujan bahkan lebih deras disana. Angin berhembus kencang dan banyak petir yang menyambar saling menyahut.

"Err... Hujannya deras sekali." Luhan berkata seraya menggosok kedua telapak tangannya lalu menempelkan kedua telapak tangan itu dikedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah, bermaksud untuk membuat tubuhnya lebih hangat.

Luhan melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Desahan panjangpun meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

Teman-teman Luhan sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Mungkin kalau Luhan tidak menuruti permintaan Baekhyun yang ingin belajar bersama dengannya di perpustakaan, Luhan pasti sudah duduk nyaman dirumahnya dengan semangkuk ramen hangat kesukaannya.

Dan sialnya, sahabatnya itu malah meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan pergi bersama pacarnya yang bersekolah disekolah yang berbeda. Kalau tidak salah, namanya itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Ah! Persetan dengan nama pacarnya Baekhyun. Luhan harus memikirkan cara lain agar bisa pulang tanpa harus repot-repot berbasa-basah ria dengan petir yang siap kapan saja menyambar tubuhnya. Hei! Luhan tidak mau mati muda, terlebih mati karena tersambar petir. Itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin Luhan bisa meminta Kris menjemputnya dan ia tidak usah repot-repot kehujanan karena mobil sport merah milik Kris. Tapi sayangnya Luhan masih ngambek pada Kris. Dan Luhan termasuk orang yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri. Mau ditaruh dimana kalau Luhan yang ngambek tapi ia sendiri yang datang pada Kris. Itu pasti akan membuat kakaknya itu tertawa mengejeknya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin pulang..." Kata Luhan lirih. Sungguh Luhan tidak bohong. Luhan benar-benar ingin pulang, Karena sejak tadi, tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan dan perutnya juga sudah keroncongan.

Tap tap tap

Suara derap langkah samar membuat tubuh Luhan menengang takut. Pikiran-pikiran tentang hantu sekolahpun berseliweran dikepalanya. Setelah hujan sekarang hantu. Hari ini benar-benar hari sial bagi Luhan.

Tap tap tap

Suara itu semakin mendekat. Luhan sudah mulai meringkuk disudut ruangan. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Kalau boleh memilih, Luhan lebih baik berhadapan dengan harimau dari pada dengan hantu. Sumpah! Demi apapun Luhan takut sekali pada hantu.

"Eh?"

Suara seseorang membuat Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah itu iapun mendongkakkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang namja dengan pakaian kasual yang terlihat sedikit basah.

"Se-sehun-ah?" Luhan mencoba memastikan kalau namja yang baru saja ditemuinya itu memang benar-benar Sehun. Luhan takut itu bukan Sehun yang asli. Bisa saja itu hantu yang menyamar menjadi orang yang selama ini menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Lu-Luhan-ssi?" Sehun menyahut panggilan Luhan. Gelagatnya anehnya membuat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Bagaimana tidak aneh? saat ini tubuh Sehun bergerak-gerak aneh seperti sedang ketakutan. Hei! Bukankah tadi Luhan yang ketakutan? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah namja itu yang ketakutan? Apa Sehun juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan?

"Syukurlah! Akhirnya ada orang yang bisa kumintai tolong." Luhan berseru bahagia. Ia menyempirkan tas dipunggungnya dan menghampiri Sehun yang malah melangkah mundur.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Luhan-ssi?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang gagap.

"Aku... aku tadi habis belajar bersama dengan Baekhyun. Tapi dia meninggalkan aku dan aku terlalu asik membaca di perpustakaan. Dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa pulang karena hujan." Jawab Luhan dengan jujur.

Sehun tampak bersikap biasa lagi. Ia sudah mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang lagi-lagi berdetak kencang juga kegugupannya saat bersama Luhan. Kakinyapun ia langkahkan mendekati Luhan yang masih berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

"Luhan-ssi, kalau kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Sehun setelah berdiri tepat didepan Luhan. Meski rasa gugupnya sudah hilang, tetap saja Sehun masih belum bisa menatap langsung mata serupa mata rusa milk Luhan yang selalu bisa membuatnya terpesona.

"Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya dengan binar senang dikedua matanya.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Terimakasih, Sehun-ah." Luhan berterimakasih seraya meremas baju bagian depan yang dipakai Sehun.

Sehun terkejut dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba dari Luhan. Ia ingin tangan itu lepas dari tubuhnya kalau saja tidak merasakan kalau remasan Luhan dibajunya terasa bergetar.

"Luhan-ssi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun sedikit panik. Ketika Sehun mencoba untuk menatap Luhan, ia melihat kalau wajah yang biasa seputih susu itu terdapat rona merah yang sangat kentara. Mata indah Luhan juga terlihat sayu, dan Sehun bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau nafas Luhan tersendat-sendat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Luhan menyahut perkataan Sehun. Namun remasan dibaju Sehun terlepas dan tubuhnya merosot tiba-tiba. Jika saja Sehun yang entah sejak kapan punya refleks yang cepat tidak menangkap tubuh itu, tubuh ringkih Luhan akan membentur lantai.

"Astaga! Kau demam."

Sehun terlihat panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kalau mendapati temannya sendiri tiba-tiba demam parah dan akan pingsan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Luhan masih berusaha terlihat kuat. Padahal kenyataannya kepalanya sangat pusing dan matanya sudah sangat berat. Luhan hanya tidak ingin terlihat manja didepan Sehun.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau jelas-jelas demam dan suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Rasanya senang sekali melihat Sehun khawatir padanya.

"Eh... Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan terpekik kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ia sukses berada dalam gendongan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Kata Sehun terdengar sangat manly.

Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Bau obat disana membuatku mual, Sehun-ah." Ungkapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu kemana aku harus membawamu kalau bukan ke rumah sakit? Bukankah orang sakit itu harus dibawa ke rumah sakit." Balas Sehun dengan polos.

Luhan tertawa ditengah rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. "Aku hanya demam, tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Lalu aku harus membawamu kemana? Bagaimana kalau ke rumahmu saja? keluargamu pasti khawatir."

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Jangan ke rumah sakit ataupun ke rumahku. Aku sedang marahan dengan Kris."

Sehun merasa hatinya ditusuk tombak. Jadi selama ini Luhan tinggal bersama Kris? apakah hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu? pikirnya begitu sedih.

"Baiklah. Kalau dibawa ke rumahku, apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya sembari berusaha menahan denyut sakit dihatinya. Sehun patah hati, entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

Luhan semakin memerah mendengar kalimat barusan. Binar senang jelas terlihat dimatanya.

"Benarkah? Apa aku tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan merepotkan aku." –_Lagipula apa sih yang tidak untukmu, Luhan?_

Karena terlalu senang, tanpa sadar Luhan memeluk leher Sehun begitu erat hingga membuat Sehun merasa akan pingsan.

"Err- Luhan-ssi, apakah kita bisa berangkat sekarang? Rasanya tanganku mati rasa karena menggendongmu terlalu lama." Ucap Sehun berpura-pura kerepotan. Padahal kenyataannya ia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya dan tidak pingsan lagi seperti kemarin. Kemarin itu kejadian yang sangat memalukan, dan Sehun bersumpah tidak akan pernah pingsan lagi hanya karena kegugupannya yang disebabkan oleh Luhan yang teralu dekat dengannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Lagipula aku bisa jalan sendiri. Kau tidak usah menggendongku seperti ini, aku membuatmu kerepotan." Kata Luhan. Nada sudaranya sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak, aku tidak kerepotan. Demammu semakin tinggi, Luhan-ssi, lebih baik kita bergegas."

Sehun benar. Luhan terlalu asik berbicara dengan Sehun hingga tidak menyadari kalau suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan pusing dikepalanya juga semakin sakit. Tapi Luhan tidak perlu khawatir karena ada Sehun yang menjaganya sekarang.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi kalau kau tidak kuat, kau bisa menurunkan aku." Sahut Luhan.

Rasanya nyaman sekali disini. Pikir Luhan seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Sehun.

Astaga! Kalau terus seperti ini Sehun akan benar-benar mati muda karena gugup. Padahal tadi ia baru saja patah hati, tapi melihat wajah damai Luhan yang tertidur dalam gendongannya membuat rasa sakit yang tadi melanda hatinya menghilang.

"Aku akan selalu berusaha menjagamu, Luhan-ah. Kau orang yang kucintai. Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu." Bisik Sehun setelah yakin kalau Luhan sudah tertidur pulas. Sehun tidak mungkin membisikkan hal itu saat Luhan masih terjaga. Bisa-bisa Luhan mengadukan hal iu pada Kris dan Sehun pasti akan hancur digiling oleh Kris.

Langkah demi langkah Sehun lalui dalam keheningan bersama Luhan dalam gendongannya. Raut bahagia jelas terlihat diwajahnya.

Bisa dikenal oleh Luhan adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan sejak dulu. Apalagi sekarang Sehun sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan Luhan. dulu ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, tapi sekarang ia sudah bisa berdekatan ataupun menyentuh orang yang dicintainya. Meski hanya dalam kesempatan yang tidak disengaja, tapi Sehun sudah sangat senang.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sehun membaringkan Luhan dikursi penumpang dimobilnya. Menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan jaketnya kemudian mencuri ciuman dikeningnya.

"Kita akan segera sampai dirumahku. Aku mohon bertahan, ya, Luhan-ah." Bisiknya setelah ciuman lembut dikening Luhan. Kemudian duduk dikursi kemudi mobilnya dan mulai membelah hujan dalam keheningan.

***HUNHAN***

Angin pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka membuat tubuh itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tangan yang ramping itu kemudian mencarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Tapi sinar mentari yang masuk bersama angin membuat kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata cokelat terang digosok beberapa kali oleh sang empunya, hingga mata itu menangkap suasana kamar yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya.

"Aku dimana?" Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya bergulir kesana kemari, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dikenalinya. Namun nihil, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu itu.

Kamar yang bernuansa biru muda dengan sebuah meja belajar yang terdapat beberapa buku, satu lemari besar, tv yang lumayan besar juga satu set rak yang isinya beberapa DVD itu membuat Luhan mengernyit.

"Aku dimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

PUK

Sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas kepalanya membuat Luhan kaget. Ia mendapati sebuah handuk putih yang dilipat beberapa kali. Kemudian Luhan menyentuh handuk dan semakin mengernyit bingung saat tahu kalau handuk itu sedikit basah.

"Benar juga..." Wajahnya memerah.

"Semalam aku demam dan bertemu dengan Sehun." Katanya semakin memerah.

Luhan baru ingat kalau semalam ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan Luhan yakin kalau namja itu membawanya ke rumah Sehun. Dan Luhan juga yakin kalau kamar ini adalah kamar Sehun.

"Apa aku benar-benar dikamar Sehun?" Tanyanya lagi-lagi pada diri sendiri. Senyum lebar langsung terpampang diwajahnya saat mendapati sebuah bingkai foto yang lumayan besar terpasang rapi di dinding yang berada didinding didepannya. Foto itu berisikan seorang anak kecil dengan senyum manis yang Luhan yakini kalau itu Sehun.

"Dia lucu, ya?" Gumamnya.

Luhanpun menyibak selimutnya dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasur yang tadi ditempatinya. Saat kakinya sudah menapak lantai, tubuh Luhan sedikit limbung karena tiba-tiba merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Ternyata Luhan belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Iapun memutuskan untuk merapikan tempat tidur itu, namun berhenti karena baru menyadari kalau ia memakai sebuah piyama biru yang sangat longgar ditubuhnya.

"Astaga!" Pekiknya panik. "Apa Sehun yang menggantikan bajuku dengan baju ini? Sehun pasti melihat tubuhku. Ya Tuhan! Aku malu." Ucapnya sedikit heboh dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Tidak tidak! Jangan berpikiran jorok. Sehun sudah baik menolongmu, kau harus membalas budinya, Luhan." Katanya pada diri sendiri. Luhanpun meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia merapikan ranjang Sehun yang sedikit berantakan kemudian membenarkan celananya yang sedikit merosot saking longgarnya.

"Kamarnya sangat rapi untuk ukuran seorang pemuda." Gumam Luhan seraya meneliti isi kamar Sehun yang memang sangat rapi. Kalau dingingat-ingat, kamar Sehun dan kamar Kris jauh sekali bedanya. Setiap hari kamar Kris itu selalu terlihat seperti kapal pecah, dan Luhan pasti akan menghabiskan waktu satu hari hanya karena membereskan kamar kakaknya itu. Eh? Kenapa Luhan jadi membeda-bedakan kamar Sehun dan kamar Kris?

Luhanpun memutuskan untuk melupakan hal itu kemudian memasuki kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar Sehun. Ia berniat membasuh mukanya agar lebih terlihat segar dan menarik jika nanti Luhan bertemu Sehun.

Setelah dirasa sudah rapi, Luhanpun memuskan untuk keluar kamar dan berniat menemui Sehun. Tapi sebelum itu, Luhan mengeratkan tali celananya agar tidak merosot didepan Sehun. Hei! Luhan pasti akan mati berdiri kalau hal itu terjadi.

"Jadi sebuah apartemen, ya?" Gumam Luhan seraya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang baru dimasukinya. "Apartemennya mewah sekali. Apa Sehun itu orang kaya?" tambanya.

Luhan cukup kagum melihat betapa mewahnya apartemen Sehun ini. Semua barang-barangnya terlihat mewah. Mungkin rumahnya juga tak kalah mewah dari ini, tapi cukup membuatnya kaget, mengingat Sehun yang terkesan sederhana disekolah, apalagi Sehun mempunyai pekerjaan paruh waktu yang bisa membuat semua orang salah paham dengan kondisi keuangannya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Sehun memang orang baik yang tidak sombong." Kata Luhan seraya terus melangkah hingga matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah berdiri dibalkon.

"Apa itu Sehun, ya?" tanyanya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk menghampiri seseorang itu.

"Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan tepat setelah ia berdiri diambang pintu balkon yang terbuka.

Orang dihadapan Luhan sedikit terlonjak dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Lu-Luhan-ssi? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata memang Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian membungkuk dalam pada Sehun. "Terimakasih banyak sudah merawatku. Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun agar bisa membalas kebaikanmu." Ujarnya.

Sehun kegat setengah mati hingga refleks tangannya menyentuh bahu Luhan dan menegakkan tubuh Luhan. Namun setelah sadar, ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Ja-jangan seperti itu. sesama manusiakan harus saling tolong-menlong." Ucapnya tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Pokoknya terimakasih banyak, Sehun-ah!" Luhan tersenyum sangat manis hingga matanya tidak kelihatan.

Sehun yang peasaran memutuskan untuk menatap Luhan dan langsung merona saat melihat senyuman itu. Manis sekali! Pekik Sehun dalam hati.

"Sama-sama, Luhan-ssi." Balas Sehun seraya berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Luhan-ssi'? bukankah lebih nyaman kalau kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Luhan-ah' atau apapun yang kau inginkan selain panggilan Luhan-ssi itu?" Luhan sedang berusaha membelah keheningan yang melanda mereka.

Sehun terdiam kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku dan kau tidak seakrab itu untuk aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Luhan-ah'" Jawab Sehun dengan jujur.

Sehun memang merasa kalau ia dan Luhan itu belum sepenuhnya berteman. Jadi Sehun sangsi untuk memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan yang Luhan inginkan.

Luhan cemberut mendengar jawaban Sehun barusa. Ia mendekat satu langkah ke Sehun.

"Jadi kau berpikir kalau kita belum akrab? Memangnya kenapa kau repot-repot merawatku yang sakit kalau kita belum akrab? Kita adalah teman yang sangat akrab Sehun!" Ujar Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Entahlah. Mungkin itu hanya refleks." Jawab Sehun asal.

Luhan menghentakkan sebelah kakinya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Serunya.

Sehun mengernyit bingung melihat perubahan sikap Luhan. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap santai meski Luhan melangkah cepat kearahnya.

"Kau tahu Sehun-ah? Selama ini aku sangat ingin bisa akrab denganmu. Menjadi teman dekatmu yang bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama." Kata Luhan setelah berada dekat dengan Sehun. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan bagian depan baju Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya. Hei! Bukankah Sehun yang seharusnya mengatakan semua itu? kenapa malah Luhan yang justru mengatakan hal itu?

"Aku ingin sekali bersamamu, Sehun-ah. Sudah cukup selama ini aku menahan diri. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu." Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam tanpa menyadari raut kaget dari wajah Sehun.

Ini pasti mimpi. Ya! Ini PASTI MIMPI!

Kalau ini didunia nyata, Luhan pasti akan menamparnya karena tahu kalau Sehun telah melihat tubuhnya saat menggantikan baju Luhan kemarin. Lalu Luhan akan mengadu pada Kris dan meminta Kris menghajar Sehun habis-habisan.

Kalau benar ini mimpi, Sehun berharap tidak akan pernah bangun lagi dan menikmati mimpinya ini. Ini benar-benar hal yang diinginkan Sehun. Jadi, Sehun memohon agar tidak akan pernah bangun lagi dan memutuskan untuk hidup bahagia bersama Luhan.

"Maaf... maaf kalau membuatmu jijik, Sehun-ah. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ungkap Luhan lagi. Kalimat-kalimat yang penuh dengan kata cinta terus Luhan ucapkan, namun tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari namja didepannya ini, hingga Luhan kesal dan memutuskan untuk mengecup bibir tipis milik Sehun. Mengecupnya lama hingga sang empunya bibir melepaskan tautan mereka.

Ini bukan mimpi! Bibir Luhan benar-benar nyata dibibir Sehun! Sehun yakin ini bukan mimpi. Tapi kalau ini bukan mimpi, kenapa semua ini terjadi? Jika ini dikehidupan nyata, Luhan tidak mungkin menyatakan cinta padanya. Oh! Apakah Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya?

"Aku... aku tidak percaya..." Sehun tergagap.

Luhan menangis melihat tatapan Sehun yang seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Maaf... maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, harusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal yang membuatmu jijik. Aku... aku pergi saja..."

Luhan berbalik, niatnya ingin pergi meninggalkan Sehun, namun tangannya justru dicekal sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi. Luhanpun menengok dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Katakan... katakan hal itu lagi." Ucap Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan sedikit kaget, namun tetap mengulang perkataan yang tadi diucapkannya.

"Tidak. Bukan yang itu. Katakan kalimat yang paling awal." Kata Sehun lagi. Kali ini terdengar seperti sebuah perintah yang membuat Luhan langsung memutar otak untuk mengingat-ingat kalimat yang ingin didengar oleh Sehun.

"Aku... aku mencintaimu?" Ucap Luhan sedikit ragu.

Sehun tersenyum setelah mendengar kalimat itu meluncur mulus dibibir Luhan. Kemudian menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukkanya. Mendekap erat tubuh itu hingga tidak menyadari kalau Luhan tidak bisa bernafas.

"Aku tidak peduli ini mimpi atau bukan. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan-ah." Bisik Sehun tepat disisi telinga Luhan.

Luhan yang sedang memberontak, langsung menghentikan aksinya dan berusaha menatap mata Sehun. "Sungguh?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan Luhan membenamkan kepalanya didada Sehun.

Luhan merasa sangat senang mendengar Sehun ternyata membalas cintanya. Luhan pikir Sehun akan jijik padanya karena tahu ada seorang namja yang mencintainya. Tapi Luhan juga kaget karena Sehun bisa membalas cintanya.

Luhan tidak peduli. Asalkan Sehun membalas cintanya, Luhan sudah sangat bahagia. tapi tunggu, kalau tidak salah Sehun berkata 'Aku tidak peduli ini mimpi atau bukan. Bla bla bla.' Apakah Sehun berpikir kalau ia sedang bermimpi? Luhan tidak tahu Sehun bisa berpikiran bodoh seperti itu? atau Sehun itu memang bodoh?

"Tunggu, Sehun-ah." Luhan memberikan sedikit jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun. "Apa kau berpikir kalau kau itu sedang bermimpi?" Tanya Luhan dan langsung dihadiahi anggukan plus wajah polos dari Sehun.

"Yup! Kalau ini bukan mimpi, tidak mungkin kau menyatakan cinta padaku." Jawab Sehun.

PLAK

Tamparan keras Sehun rasakan dipipinya. Dapat terasa dengan jelas rasa sakit dari bekas tamparan yang diberikan Luhan.

"Apa yang-"

"Apa kau masih merasa ini mimpi?"

Sehun terdiam kemudian melotot tak percaya.

"ASTAGA! Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ya Tuhan! Aku malu!"

Detik berikutnya Sehun pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan syok yang menimpa mentalnya.

TBC or END?

Pilihan yang harus reader pilih :

A. Cukup dengan chapter ini, yang endingnya gak jelas.

B. Lanjut dengan NC dichapter depan

C. Lanjut dengan isi cerita yang gak jelas lagi tapi tetep HunHan

Oke, cukup sekian dari, saya. Semoga para reader semua cukup terhibur. Dan saya berharap, reader dapat menyempatkan diri untuk ngeriview FF ku ini. Good bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet**

**By : HunHannie**

**Main Cast : Luhan and Sehun**

**Other cast : (Chapter ini gak ada cast lain.)**

**Rated : M**

**WARNING : Ini FF BoysLove, typo yang bertebaran, plot cerita yang tidak nyambung sama judul, cerita yang membosankan, dan yang lainnya.**

**Author note : **Aku kembali kawan-kawan! Setelah hampir setahun menghilang tanpa kabar. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu begitu lama, ah, mungkin maaf saja tidak cukup. Penyakit WB saya yang selalu kumat setelah update benar-benar menyusahkan tapi ya emang dasar saya yang gak terlalu berbakat tapi ngotot pengen buat fanfic TT. But, yeah, ini cahpter tiganya. Semoga kalian menikmati chpater ini.

...

...

...

**HunHan**

...

...

...

Sehun membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kulit pipinya. Iapun menoleh dan mendapati sesorang tengah tertidur disampingnya dengan wajah yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

Sehun terlonjak kaget, namun tidak sampai membangunkan seseorang itu. Tangannya mengelus pelan dadanya yang terasa akan meledak karena kaget. Senyum manispun terukir dibibirnya saat tahu siapa pemilik rambut yang sudah membuatnya terbangun.

"Luhan," gumamnya pelan.

Ingatannya berkelana ke kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian yang selalu ia mimpikan namun tidak begitu ingin menjadi kenyataan. Sehun sadar, Luhan terlalu sempurna untuk dirinya. Tapi, pagi tadi Luhan yang sempurna itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan untuk sesaat Sehun merasa sedang bermimpi, namun kenyataannya Sehun benar-benar mengalami hal itu. Saat itulah Sehun malah pingsan dan membiarkan dirinya terlihat semakin bodoh dimata Luhan.

"Aish! dasar bodoh!" Umpat Sehun pada dirinya sendiri dengan tangan yang memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Sehun-ah?"

Sebuah suara lembut membuat Sehun menghentikan aksinya dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah terbangun tengah mengucek sebelah matanya dengan bibir cemberut. _Manis!_ Pikir Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Se-selamat siang, Luhan-ssi," Sehun menyapa Luhan dengan nada gugupnya.

Bibir Luhan semakin cemberut saat mendengar Sehun masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Luhan-ssi', padahal tadi pagi, Luhan sudah menengaskan kalau Sehun harus berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Errr... Lu-Luhan-ssi? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun saat menyadari kalau ekspresi Luhan aneh meski terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan formal." Kata Luhan nyaris sama dengan rengekan.

"I-itu... anu..." Sehun bingung harus berkata apa. Suasananya semakin canggung, dan pemuda itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun benar-benar gugup dan malu. Ayolah, meski mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih-kalau boleh dibilang begitu-, Sehun masih merasa semua itu mimpi.

"Tidak apa kalau Sehunnie tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi."

Suara Luhan membuat Sehun terpaku. Jujur saja, sekian banyak ekspresi Luhan yang pernah Sehun lihat, ia baru melihat ekspresinya yang ini. Ekspresi Luhan kali ini terlihat didominasi oleh kekecewaan, namun juga terdapat secercah kebahagian(?).

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa sangat kaget. Melihatmu didepanku, apalagi mengingatmu mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Itu semua... serasa mimpi," ucap Sehun yang akhirnya mengatakan isi hatinya.

Luhan terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian senyum manis terlukis diwajahnya. "Jadi... apa karena itu Sehunnie pingsan?" Tanya Luhan. Nadanya terdengar jahil namun begitu manis.

Sehun yang merasa ketahuan hanya mengangguk malu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasanya, kalau berlama-lama menatap wajah Luhan, Sehun mungkin akan pingsan lagi. Sudah cukup hal memalukan itu menimpa dirinya. Ia tidak mau terus menumpuk kesan buruk didepan Luhan.

"Hei, Kenapa memalingkan wajah?" Belaian lembut Luhan menyapu rahang tegas milik Sehun. Memaksa agar sang empunya balas menatap matanya.

Sehun terdiam saat kedua maniknya bertemu pandang dengan manik mata Luhan yang kini berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. Lidahnya serasa kelu. Sehun tidak bisa berkata apapun selain tetap menatap mata indah yang selalu dikaguminya itu. Seolah terdapat magnet yang sangat kuat yang menarik dirinya agar semakin tenggelam dalam binar cokelat itu. Detak jantung yang seharusnya normal itu, kini berdetak semakin cepat, layaknya detak jantung orang yang baru saja lari marathon bermil-mil jauhnya.

"Apa perlu aku mengatakannya lagi? Mengatakan kalau aku begitu mencintaimu, Sehun-ah," ucap Luhan yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Sehun.

Sehun melongo, tentu saja.

"Ti-tidak usah," balas Sehun seraya mendorong Luhan dengan lembut.

"A-aku percaya padamu," kata Sehun setelah Luhan sudah duduk dengan tenang disampingnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama dan menciptakan keheningan panjang hingga deheman Sehun menghancurkan keheningan itu.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya seraya memandangi Sehun yang menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa.

"Aku... aku... yah—" Sehun terlihat gugup. pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan yang terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya. Nampaknya Luhan tengah kebingungan.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran," sahut Luhan.

Sehun meremas tangannya dan Luhan cemberut karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sehun.

"Aku... Aku merasa kau mencintai orang yang salah," kata Sehun, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikkan.

Dahi Luhan mengernyit lagi, ia merasa tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pemuda didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun meraih pundak Luhan, kemudian meremas lembut pundak yang terasa kecil ditangannya. Entah kenapa, yang jelas sekarang Sehun sudah lebih berani untuk menyentuh Luhan tanpa harus dikuasai kegugupan yang bisa membuatnya pingsan.

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Lagipula..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Ia terlihat berpikir keras kemudian menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Lagipula aku tidak mau Kris salah paham padaku," katanya seraya menarik kedua tangannya dari pundak Luhan.

"Hah?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "apa maksudmu dengan 'Kau yang tidak mau Kris salah paham padamu'?" Tanya Luhan yang merasa tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Yah... semua orang tahu kalau Kau dan Kris memiliki hubungan yang lebih daripada teman. Semacam sepasang kekasih." Jawab Sehun terdengar sangat polos.

"Hahahaha!" Tawa Luhan meledak seketika saat mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terdengar bodoh ditelinganya.

Mendengar Sehun yang bilang kalau Ia dan Kris memiliki hubungan yang lebih daripada teman membuat Luhan tertawa keras. Yang benar saja? jadi selama ini orang-orang termasuk Sehun mengira Ia dan Kris memiliki hubungan spesial? Hei! Hubungan mereka memang spesial karena mereka adalah kakak beradik, tapi tidak heran juga _sih_, karena setiap hari Kris selalu protektif padanya dan wajar jika orang-orang salah mengartikan hubungan mereka karena mereka memang menyembunyikan fakta penting itu. Tapi tetap saja, hal itu terdengar sangat lucu ditelinga Luhan.

"Err... Luhan-ssi? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun yang merasa bingung dengan tingkah Luhan yang tertawa tanpa sebab.

"Ah... maaf," sahut Luhan seraya mengelap setetes air mata yang keluar karena tertawa berlebihan. Sedetik kemudian Luhan merutuki kebodohannya yang bertingkah aneh didepan Sehun. Bagus! Sekarang Sehun pasti menganggapnya sudah gila karena tertawa tanpa sebab.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk diam, namun Luhan sebaliknya. Pemuda itu malah mengubah posisi duduknya hingga benar-benar dekat dengan Sehun.

"Kau salah paham, Sehun-ah," ujar Luhan.

Sehun menoleh, menatap Luhan yang juga balas menatapnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Luhan-ssi?" Tanya Sehun yang tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Luhan barusan.

"Maksudku, aku dan Kris tidak memiliki hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih," jawab Luhan seraya tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?"

"Emm!" Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun terdiam seraya mencoba menemukan kebohongan dikedua netra Luhan. Namun sayang, pemuda itu malah menemukan kejujuran, bukan kebohongan yang ia harapkan. Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau saat ini Sehun merasa sangat senang mendengar fakta itu.

"Jadi... sekarang... apa kita benar-benar sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan topik pembicaraan. Tapi persetan dengan hal itu. Sehun hanya ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan tentang Kris yang selalu membuat ia kesal dan cemburu.

"Iya, kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih," jawab Luhan riang.

Sehun tersenyum, meski dalam hati ia masih tidak percaya pada fakta kalau ia dan Luhan sudah memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Hal ini sangat jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Cup

Kecupan kecil Luhan layangkan dipipi Sehun. "Apa kau masih merasa sedang bermimpi?" Tanya Luhan yang tidak sadar telah membuat kegugupan Sehun muncul lagi.

"A-aku... aku..."

Wajah Sehun memerah sempurna. Beberapa kali ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap langsung mata Luhan. _Ya Tuhan! Aku sangat gugup!_ pekik Sehun dalam hati.

"Dasar." Luhan bergumam kemudian meraih kedua pipi Sehun dan memaksa agar wajah itu hanya terarahkan padanya.

"Jangan gugup, Sehun-ah," kata Luhan, "semua ini nyata dan kau harus percaya padaku," ucap Luhan yang terdengar sangat manly.

Hei! Apa sekarang Sehun yang jadi uke? Kenapa Luhan justru terdengar sangat keseme-an? Oke. Lupakan kata hati author ini.

Sehun pun meraih kedua tangan Luhan yang berada dimasing-masing pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari kedua pipinya serta kelembutan permukaan kulit Luhan dibawah telapak tangannya. _Semuanya terasa sangat nyata_. Batin Sehun yang masih tidak percaya.

"Luhan-ah... kau tahu? Selama ini aku memang berharap bisa dekat denganmu tapi tidak sampai berharap menjadi kekasihmu," ucap Sehun seraya melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menempel dipipinya.

"A-apa... apa kau tidak senang?" Tanya Luhan ragu. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya saat memikirkan kalau ternyata Sehun tidak suka padanya dan menganggap semua ini hanya lelucuan.

"Justru aku sangat senang, Luhan-ah," jawab Sehun seraya tersenyum.

"Tapi... apa jika kau senang... itu berarti kau juga menyukaiku?"

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak," katanya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu," tambah Sehun tanpa nada gugup yang selalu ia keluarkan saat berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Be-benarkah?"

Sehun memberikan anggukkan pasti sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan. Dan tanpa sadar, Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat seraya menggumamkan kata terimakasih berkali-kali.

Sehun yang mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba hanya diam dengan tubuh yang mematung dan wajah yang memerah. Nampaknya seme baru dari Luhan itu lagi-lagi akan pingsan.

"E-eh... Sehun-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan yang sadar kalau Sehun hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukannyapun langsung bertanya seraya melepaskan pelukkannya dengan mata yang menatap khawatir kekasihnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya agar tidak pingsan lagi didepan Luhan dengan cara tersenyum lebar yang jelas terlihat tidak natural.

"Errr... aku hanya belum terbiasa saja," katanya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Luhan terkikik. Ia memaklumi sifat dari sang kekasih. Meski ia terbilang baru dekat dengan Sehun, tapi Luhan tahu mengenai semua hal tentang Sehun. Seperti sifatnya, makanan kesukaannya, pelajaran favoritnya dan banyak hal lagi yang Luhan tahu mengenai Sehun. Luhan itu bisa dibilang _secret admire_ nya Sehun.

Setelah itu, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Luhan dan Sehun hanya terdiam hingga suara perut keroncongan milik Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"K-kau lapar, Luhan-ah?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat gelagat Luhan.

Luhan yang wajahnya memerah hanya mengangguk dengan tangan yang memegang perutnya.

"I-iya..." Sahutnya tanpa melihat Sehun.

Sehun terkikik pelan di tempatnya. Pemuda itupun meraih tangan Luhan dan menuntun Luhan agar duduk dimeja makan.

"Tunggulah disini," perintah Sehun pada Luhan yang hanya menurutinya dengan senang hati.

"Apa kau akan memasak untukku?" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun sudah sampai didapur dan mulai membuka lemari es.

"Iya. Aku memang tidak terlalu ahli, tapi masakanku masih layak untuk dimakan," jawab Sehun seraya tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

Luhan memerah lagi, padahal tadi saja wajahnya masih memerah.

"Aku bantu, ya?"

"Jangan! Kau duduk saja disana, Luhan-ah. Aku tidak akan lama."

Kemudian suara-suara khas bahan-bahan makanan yang sedang dimasakpun terdengar dari dapur sederhana Sehun. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap Sehun yang sedang memasak sembari bertopang dagu dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

_Sehun sangat keren!_ Jeritnya dalam hati tanpa repot-repot untuk mengeluarkannya.

Sekitar limabelas menit Luhan menunggu, Sehun pun keluar dari dapur dengan tangan membawa piring yang dipenuhi oleh nasi goreng kimchi.

"Wah!" Luhan berseru kagum.

Sehun hanya tersenyum biasa padahal kenyataannya pemuda itu sangat gugup hingga kedua tangannya bergetar.

"Kelihatannya enak!" Luhan berujar saat satu piring nasi goreng sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Semoga saja," sahut Sehun seadanya. Ia menyodorkan sendok kepada Luhan dan langsung disambut dengan antusias olehnya.

"Terimakasih, Sehunnie!"

**#SKIP TIME**

"Kau tidak pulang, Lu?" Tanya Sehun sesaat setelah Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping tempat ia duduk.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun sekilas lalu menggeleng dengan pipi yang dikembungkan.

Sehun menusuk pelan pipi Luhan yang sedang dikembungkan, membuat sang empunya menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit kesal karena perlakuan Sehun barusan.

Sehun mendengus geli. "Kau lucu." Ujarnya kemudian.

Wajah Luhan berubah merah. "Te-tentu saja." Sahutnya.

Diam-diam, Sehun menjulurkan tangannya kebelakang punggung Luhan yang menempel disandaran sofa kemudian langsung meraih pundak kecil itu agar berada dalam pelukannya.

"Se-Sehun?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum biasa saja saat Luhan menatapnya. Tanpa disadarinya, wajah Luhan mendekat pada wajahnya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Lu-Luhan?"

"Se-Sehun... aku ingin... menciummu."

Kata terakhir yang Luhan ucapkan membuat wajah Sehun memerah dan gugup kembali menyerangnya. Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus mengangguk dan membiarkan Luhan melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

CHU~

Satu kecupan ringan Luhan layangkan pada bibir Sehun kemudian langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun dengan wajah yang dipalingkan karena malu.

_Aku malu! Sehun pasti akan mengganggap aku terlalu agresif! _–Batin Luhan dengan wajah yang merona.

Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bermaksud agar Sehun tidak melihat betapa jeleknya ia sekarang ini.

"Hei, yang tadi itu manis sekali."

Luhan merasakan belaian dikedua pipinya dan mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum padanya sembari membuat wajahnya kembali menghadap Sehun.

"Manis? Tentu saja! aku ini memang manis!"

Dalam hati Luhan merutuk lagi. Rasa malu dan gugupnya membuat lidahnya kelu sampai tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat lain selain kalimat bodoh yang barusan ia katakan.

"Kau memang manis, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksudkan."

Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu kata manis yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sahut Luhan dengan jujur sembari menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung.

_Ya ampun! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa hari ini aku disuguhi pemandangan indah seperti ini? Apa dunia sudah mulai kacau? _Oke. Hiraukan saja pergolakan batin Sehun barusan.

"Maksudku, rasa bibirmu sangat manis, Luhan." ungkap Sehun yang berhasil membuat wajah Luhan semakin merah padam.

Sangat jelas sekali kalau Luhan tengah merasa malu. Sejujurnya, Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia sangat gugup, sumpah! Pemuda itu hanya sedang berusaha mengekstrak rasa gugupnya menjadi semangat yang membara(?).

"Ka-kau pasti sedang bercanda," gugup Luhan, "aku bahkan tidak sedang memakan permen," lanjutnya dengan wajah polos.

Sehun terkekeh keren(?).

"Itu bukan rasa manis yang dihasilkan karena permen, Lu. Itu rasa manis alami bibirmu."

Luhan mengerti sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau mecicipi rasa manis bibirku lagi?"

Tawaran yang barusan Luhan layangkan pada Sehun agaknya sedikit membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Luhan berubah. Dari yang polos menjadi terlihat sangat agresif. Tapi tidak masalah. Toh Sehun akan selalu mencintai Luhan walau bagaimanapun sifatnya.

Sementara Luhan yang baru saja sadar kalau dirinya sedang masuk ke dalam mulut singa hanya merutuki lidahnya yang bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal yang bodoh dan terdengar agresif.

_Mati aku!_ Teriak Luhan dalam hati.

Tanda bahaya sudah mengaum sejak tadi karena singa kelaparan tengah meneteskan lirunya siap untuk menerkam mangsa(?). Luhan sedikit menjauh dari Sehun yang sebenarnya terlihat biasa saja. Itu hanya imajinasinya yang terlalu liar.

"Lu-Luhan-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun mengernyit khawatir saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang ketakutan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih jauh dari Luhan. Kekasih barunya terlihat sangat ketakutan, tidak mungkin Sehun bisa melanjutkan aksinya kalau Luhan seperti itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," balas Luhan cepat, meski tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tapi kau terlihat ketakutan," sahut Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Memang ia agak takut. Tapi bukankah ia sendiri yang memulainya?

"Aku hanya sedikit kaget," kilah Luhan sembari merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun.

Getaran asing Luhan rasakan saat kulitnya beradu dengan kulit Sehun. Sementara Sehun menelan ludahnya paksa saat melihat betapa indahnya Luhan saat ini.

Luhan yang malu-malu terlihat sangat indah dimata Sehun.

"Luhan... aku tahu ini terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya..." Ujar Sehun seraya menyudutkan Luhan hingga kepala pemuda itu menabrak pinggiran sofa yang terbalut kain beludru lembut.

"Lakukan, Hun... jadikan aku milikmu."

Bagai mendapatkan jackpot, hati Sehun berpesta ria mendapatkan tanda lampu hijau dari Luhan. Meski sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak pada Luhan. Hei, mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan pergi kemana sikap Sehun yang penuh kegugupan itu?

Masa bodoh dengan hal itu, Sehun hanya mengikuti nafsunya yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Anghh..."

Lenguhan lembut Luhan terus mengalun merdu ditelinga Sehun. Tanganya yang sudah mulai menjelajah tubuh mungil dibawahnya. Sementara bibirnya mengecupi kulit putih nan lembut milik Luhan. Memberikan tanda kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Ah! Sehunhhh..." desah Luhan saat mulut Sehun sudah mulai mengulum puting susunya yang menegang.

"Bilang padaku kalau kau merasa sakit."

Luhan mengangguk malu. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat mendapati tubuhnya sudah dilucuti tanpa sadar.

Sementara Sehun meraba lubang kecil berkerut milik Luhan. Ia mengarahkan jari tengahnya kelubang itu, kemudian mencoba mengajak Luhan berciuman agar Luhan terbuai dari rasa sakitnya.

"Mmhh..." desahan kecil yang tertahan oleh bibir Sehun terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Ah!" Luhan tanpa sadar meremas kuat pundak Sehun ketika jari tengah milik Sehun mulai masuk ke lubangnya.

"Nghhh~"

Ditengah desahannya, Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Seolah memberikan ruang yang lebih luas untuk Sehun melakukan penetrasi.

"Lu... sakitkah?" Sehun berbisik pelan seraya mengecupi leher jenjang Luhan yang sudah diwarnai tanda kepemilikannya.

Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Sehun dan mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf..." Sehun berbisik lagi, "kalau begitu kita berhenti saja?" tambahnya sembari menarik jari tengahnya dari lubang berkerut Luhan.

Luhan meremas pundak Sehun dan menggeleng. Pemuda itu mendorong tangan Sehun yang tadi hendak menjauh dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan berhenti, Hun... teruskan," katanya pelan.

Sehun sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari Luhan. Ia memutuskan untuk memberikan sedikit jarak agar ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan dan memastikan kalau kekasihnya itu tidak apa-apa.

"Lu, tapi kau kesakitan," ujar Sehun kemudian menggeser tubuhnya sedikit lebih jauh dari Luhan. Namun berhasil ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hun," Sahut Luhan ditengah deru nafasnya yang semakin memburu.

Sehun tersenyum. Kemudian memangku tubuh Luhan dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menduduki tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas bokong Luhan yang terasa kenyal, terkadang Sehun mengusap dua bongkahan lembut itu pelan, lalu mulai memasukan jari tenganya kedalam lubang milik Luhan yang mulai basah.

"Ah!" Luhan memekik tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang bergetar meremas pundak Sehun dengan kuat. Sengatan yang aneh membuat kepalanya pening.

"Sehunhh... disana... ugh!"

Sehun menambah satu jarinya dan tersenyum senang saat melihat Luhan mendesah keenakan. Ia memaju-mundurkan dua jarinya dan membiarkan Luhan mengisi telinganya dengan desahan merdu.

"Ugh... akh! Sehun... Sehun..."

Luhan klimaks. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya melemas diatas tubuh Sehun yang bersandar disandaran sofa.

"Kau suka?"

Luhan menangguk.

"Kita pindah ke kamar, ya?" Tanya Sehun setelah melihat Luhan yang tidak lagi terengah-engah.

Luhan mengerjap imut. Iapun mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Sehun menggendong tubuhnya menuju kamar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Sehun menghempas pelan tubuh telanjang Luhan diatas kasurnya yang berseprai putih kemudian langsung menindih tubuh kecil kekasihnya seraya mengecupi kulit putih Luhan yang sudah donodai oleh kissmark buatannya.

"Arghh! Hun... ugh..." Luhan mendesah lagi. Tangannya meremas rambut Sehun yang kini sedang bermain diantara puting dan tulang selangkanya.

"Emmmhh..."

Sehun melepas pakaian yang sejak tadi melekat ditubuhnya. Melepaskan kemeja biru tuanya kemudian melepaskan celana bahannya yang sejak tadi terasa sesak.

"Luhan... aku masuk, ya?"

Luhan terpekik kaget saat merasakan Sehun mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk kemudian disandarkan dibahu lebar Sehun. Matanya mengerjap polos saat melihat kejantanan Sehun yang sudah siap didepan lubangnya yang licin.

"Pelan-pelan, Hun..." ucap Luhan yang merasa tidak yakin kalau benda diantara selangkangan Sehun akan masuk kedalam lubangnya yang kecil.

"Aku akan memasukannya dengan lembut."

Luhan merona saat Sehun memberikan kecupan singkat dibibirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk meraih pundak Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat. Membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Akh!" Luhan tanpa sada memekik keras saat ujung kejantanan Sehun sudah masuk ke lubangnya.

Sehun yang melihat kekasihnya kesakitan langsung meraih bibir Luhan untuk membuat Luhan melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya. Mencium lama bibir tipis itu dengan beberapa hisapan dan jilatan yang berhasil membuat Luhan terbuai.

"Ahh... Sehunhhh... lagi.."

Tubuh Luhan tersentak saat Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantannya yang sudah masuk kedalam lubang Luhan. Desahan kecil yang menggoda juga tanpa sadar lolos dari bibir Sehun. Saling menyahut dengan desahan Luhan yang semakin keras.

"Nghhh... Arghhh...

"Uhh... Lu... kau sempit..."

"Akh! Sehunhh... lebih dalam lagih..."

"Ugh! Aku mau keluar—"

Sehun menusuk dalam lubang Luhan saat ia klimaks, membiarkan cairan cintanya memenuhi diri Luhan. Dan Luhan klimaks keduanya membasahi perut Sehun.

"Terimakasih..." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan yang basah oleh keringat. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berbaring disamping Luhan setelah mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Luhan yang sekarang basah oleh cairannya.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang tengah mengamatinya disamping tubuhnya yang masih bergetar karena kelelahan. Memberikan senyuman manis yang selalu bisa membuat Sehun jatuh cinta padanya.

"Se-Sehun... mau ronde kedua?"

Detik berikutnya, Sehun tidak pingsan. Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil dan kembali menindih tubuh Luhan. Memulai ronde kedua yang ditawarkan oleh kekasih manisnya itu.

**TBC**

BTW, NC nya garing ya? tapi yang penting saya sudah nepatin janji buat NC dichapter ini.

Silahkan ungkapkan unek-unek kalian di kotak review! Berikan komentar dan kritik(yang membangun) untuk saya, agar saya bisa membuat tulisan yang lebih bagus dan berkualitas. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
